fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ju Masulsa
Ju Masulsa (주마술사) is a former student, alumni and teacher at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. He is known for knowing various forms of magic which he now use for Combat Training Classes. Appearance Ju is a tall, lean man who wears a white button up shirt, black pants, a red necktie, a belt and black shoes. He has black hair and is rumored to have red eyes, it is rumored because he is almost never seen with his eyes fully open regardless of the situation. Ju does wear rectangular glasses and is never seen without his cat Palao. Palao is a beige colored cat with several brown stripes along his body. Many have noted that Palao seems to be a rather fat cat. Palao is not and Exceed and therefore cannot talk and doesn't seem to use any kind of magic. Personality He is soft spoken and calm, most of the time. Ju is very intimidating however, whenever students in his class are acting up or are not actually paying attention. When he discovers that students aren't focusing on his class properly he tends to offer them the option of fighting one of his creations or turning in extra work the next day. New students tend to opt for facing one of his creations, but students who've heard about these creations usually turn in the extra work. Palao is a lazy and content cat. He will just lay in Ju's lap or on his desk and sleep regardless of the amount of noise or if Ju is punishing students. Some have speculated that the reason why Palao is so fat is because he never seems to do anything other than sleep. History Ju grew up in Lupinus Town and left to attend The Academy. While he was in The Academy the only magic he could use was his Requip, which led to his moniker of Sword Monster. This led to him being placed in the Fiore Royal Military, in the Army, as a frontline soldier. After a particularly bad boarder skirmish that he refuses to speak about, not even about which boarder it was at, led him to transfer to become a teacher at The Academy. Even the mention of the word 'boarder' can cause him to withdraw and show symptoms of PTSD. However, for the most part, it is under control and he doesn't normally show any signs of his PTSD. After becoming a teacher he learned five Molding Magics and Summoning Magic, which came easier to him, so that he could better instruct students and would never have to use his Requip again, if he can help it. At some point he got Palao and the cat almost never leaves his side. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' Magic and Abilities ' Earth Make.jpg|Earth-Make: Gaint Wood Make.jpg|Wood-Make: Man Fire Make.jpg|Fire-Make: Man Water Make.png|Water-Make: Dragon Ice Make.png|Ice-Make: Dragon Earth-Make': the Molding Magic that uses the earth to create objects. Like the other Maker Magics that Ju uses, he has only shown the ability to use one spell. *'Earth-Make: Giant': Ju creates a large, light gold colored, humanoid-like creature made of earth and rock. This creature has massive strength and durability. Wood-Make: A Magic which utilizes Wood Element. The user can create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used as attack or defense. Ju has only used one spell from this magic. *'Wood-Make: Man': Ju creates a humanoid creature made of wood. It looks like a wooden dummy used in sword training. This creature is notably strong and durable to most attacks. Fire-Make: Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Again Ju has only used one spell. *'Fire-Make: Man': Ju seemingly just creates a Wood-Make: Man that is on fire. Despite looking similar to the Wood-Make spell, this creature is more durable to physical attacks and causes more physical damage. Water-Make: magic which utilizes the element of water. Ju has only used one spell from this magic. *'Water-Make: Dragon': Ju creates a serpentine dragon made of water. It is massive in size and is capable of wrapping itself around targets to either crush them or drown them. The creature is one of Ju's more fragile spells, but is still notably durable, and makes up for it's lack of durability with impressive speed. Ice-Make: The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Ju has only shown the ability to use one spell. *'Ice-Make: Dragon': Ju creates a more european-style dragon. This creature has wings and can fly and is Ju's most fragile spell. Despite being the most fragile spell, it won't break after a few simple strikes. ' Requip': This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. This is Ju's original magic. This armor is only used for one-on-one fights and he hasn't worn it since he was a student. Like most of his other magics, Ju only has one set of armor (spell). *'Sword Monster Armor' (剣モンスター鎧, Ken Monsutā Yoroi): Ju wears black and silver armor. He has two blades on each of his arms, two on his upper arms and two on his forearms. His upper face is covered by a black mask with small silver horns and a red feather-like headdress. His armor has a tattered red cape and comes with a massive sword that hangs at his right. Summoning Magic: Caster type magic which allows the caster to sumon any object he/she wishes from a special storage dimmension or another location. This is the only magic in which Ju has shown the use of more than one spell. Ju summons six different kinds of Statues, each representing an element. *''' BarrierStatueoftheAbyss-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Demonic Statue of Darkness BarrierStatueoftheDrought-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Bestial Statue of Earth BarrierStatueoftheHeavens-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Angelic Statue of Light BarrierStatueoftheInferno-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Demonic Statue of Fire BarrierStatueoftheStormwinds-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Angelic Statue of Wind BarrierStatueoftheTorrent-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Bestial Statue of Water Demonic Statue of Darkness': This statue looks like a black skinned, winged demon with inlayed purple lacrima. This statue absorbs Darkness Magic and launches the magic from its mouth. This is used in training of Light Magic, as this is the only magic to cancel the Summons of this statue if the spell was strong enough. *'Bestial Statue of Earth': A Rhino-like statue with brown lacrima embedded in it. It absorbs Earth Magic and uses the magic to create earthen spikes to erupt from the ground. This statue is used for the training of Wind Magic and Air Magic as these are the only magics, when the spell is strong enough, to cancel the summons of this statue. *'Angelic Statue of Light': Humanoid in appearance, with a golden ring behind it, with yellow lacrima in it. This statue absorbs Light Magic and fires it from its eyes. This statue is used to train Darkness Magic as it, if a powerful enough spell is used, is the only magic to cancel this statue's summoning. *'Demonic Statue of Fire': A demonic, red-skinned being with red lacrima inlayed into it. It absorbs Fire Magic and causes fire to erupt from the ground. Used for the training of Water Magic which can cancel this statue's summoning if the spell is strong enough. *'Angelic Statue of Wind': A humanoid eagle embedded with green lacrima. It absorbs Wind Magic and Air Magic and creates cyclones and twisters. This statue is used to train Earth Magic which, if the spell is powerful enough, to reverse the summons of this statue. *'Bestial Statue of Water': A frog-like statue wielding a trident and lilypad shaped shield with blue lacrima inlayed in it. This statue absorbs Water Magic which it then launches as large, omnidirectional waves. This statue is used to train Fire Magic and Lightning Magic which can cancel this statue's summoning if the spells are powerful enough. Trivia *His appearance is based off of '''Lyman Banner' and Pharaoh from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *All of the images used for his abilities are based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Cards *His name is Korean for 'Master Mage' and the cat's name, also Korean, is 'Pharaoh' Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character